CanonBleachInterview
by nutmeg-not-head
Summary: It's just my baseless prediction about Hikifune K. I won't remove it until my assumption proven wrong. Sorry.


**Summary :** Every interview means to explore its object. So does interviewing this character even though we don't know her yet. Very canon character in _Turn Back the Pendulum_ arc. Does it light your bulb? Does it tickle your imagination in your skull? Well then, happy reading.

**Disclaimer : **Kubo Tite as always.

**Rating **: K+

**Words** : 1.899

**Genre ** : General & Fantasy

**Pairing** : None

Hello, readers. It's me n-n-h. This is my first long-bleach-fanfiction.

I wrote this in interview format because it's easier for explaining thing than narration (in my case).

It might be crackish because it contains my assumption to certain character.

Anyway, **questions are in bold. **Answers are in regular.

No need to wait, then, please enjoy reading.

**Good evening everyone. Welcome back to Kick Brandy Show with me, your host, Brandy F. Nora. Tonight we will have a lot of talk with special character from Bleach. Before we present her, let's take look to her profile.**

_*on screen*_

_12__th__ Division is well-known due to its Soul Reaper Research Institute. Its dedication to Soul Society is uncounted. Two of their dedications are gigai, equipment which helping Shinigami's duty Living World, and Hogyoku which stopping Hollowfication. Aside from its dedication, it also has bright Captains, such as Hikifune Kirio._

_1) Hikifune-san's greatest achievement was being the first 12__th__ Division Capt. who becomes Zero Division's member, Elite Member of Royal Guard. 2) According to her fellow Captain, she promoted bit early than anyone prediction. 3) Despite this achievement is well-known among us, we know little about her such as her motherly figure toward Sarugaki Hiyori-san and her replacement._

_*back to Brandy*_

**No needs to wait, then, please welcome, Hikifune Kirio-san. **

_*shaking hand*_

**BN: Good evening, Hikifune Kirio-san. Nice to meet you.**

HK: Nice to meet you too, Brandy Nora-san.

_*both sit in chair*_

**BN: As far as we know, you are the first Gotei 13's Captain being Royal Guard's or Zero Division's member. That division sounds elite to us because we assumed that whoever being promoted must be stronger than overall Captain. But some years ago, Yamamoto-Sōtaichou stated that Kyoraku-taichō and Ukitake-taichō were the strongest among the captain, in the past and present.**

**Later, it made us wonder, is true you're stronger than them? Or is it just Sōtaichou-san (Captain Commander) being senile?**

HK: well… when doing Captain's proficiency test, all of us were seen by Sōtaichou-dono. I mean Sōtaichou must be aware of our ability and our level. Besides, I have no clue Sōtaichou being senile. Then about previous question, I know they were brilliant student. After being captain, I didn't know how far their improvement and I never duel them.

**BN: I see… From you statement we can conclude that you could be not as strong as them. Then, how can you enter Zero Division? If it was about the strength, then… why Kyoraku-taichō (Capt. Kyoraku) and Ukitake-taichō (Capt. Ukitake ) couldn't do?**

HK: I think I get to make it straight. One, I have no clue which one of us is stronger. Again, we never went into duel. Two, as I said previously, I don't know how far their improvement and I improve to. Compared to my-presents-strength, I don't know whether I'm stronger or weaker.

About how I become Zero's, well… I never know. I guess that's king and Sōtaichou's business.

**BN: Then, why didn't you ask them or maybe king himself?**

HK: Oh? Did I have to? Actually, Nora-san, I didn't bother that. Instead of asking why I had been chosen, I prefer doing what I should do.

**BN: Knowing the reason they chose you will motivate you, I think. I finally remember… Rumor said that you were related to Kurosaki Ichigo-san. His mother, it said. That became a reason why Ichigo-san was powerful due to hi was pureblood. Is that true?**

HK: What a rude joke… _(In funny expression)_ I don't ever pregnant or laboring and never know him. Nora-san, his mother is anyone else and never can be me~~.

**BN: Is that so? Maybe that picture will help you remember. **_(Pointing hand to screen behind them)_**.**

_*on screen: Kurosaki's family photo shows up*_

HK: _(recognize Isshin's face) _Did you say… Kurosaki?

**BN: Yes, I did. So, you finally acknowledge …**

HK: His mother? Definitely, no. _(Still staring Isshin)_ But, that Beard-man remains me my comrade without long hair, somehow.

**BN: Does he? Then, who does he remain to you? Rumors said he might be 10****th**** Division's Capt. or Zero Division's member, just like you.**

HK: mmm… he looks alike Shirogake(白崖)-san a lot. But hey, there are a lot of people who look alike. Also, I remember him vaguely. Because the last time I got into Shirogake-san was almost 3 decades ago. So, he might be anyone else.

**BK: Thus, there comes probability he's Shirogake-san, right? It makes us wonder, who is Shirogake-san aside from your previous statement? **

HK: _(hesitate first, but then…) _Shirogake was my comrade in Gotei 13 and well… in Zero.

**BK: if Kurosaki-san were Shirogake-san, no wonder his son is so powerful. You just said Zero, right? How come he…**

HK: Life in earth? If this Kurosaki person were Shirogake, all I can do is not stepping his personal business. But again, I doubt he's Shirogake.

**BK: Sounds interesting, you reply like that. It makes us wonder what kind of relationship between you and Shirogake-san. Please tell us about it. And you don't yet answer which division he was, Hikifune-san.**

HK: Relationship? Ha… ha… ha… let me tell you. You're pretty curious, Mr. Nora.

**BK: Isn't it obvious? You're pretty secretive, Hikifune-san. Audience here must be think so and want to know the answer. Right, audience?**

HK: The old says "Secret makes woman's woman". Ha… ha… ha… kidding. Our relationship wasn't any kind of romance. Trust me.

Because, Shirogake was 13th's lieutenant right before we both left Soul Society to Zero. He is my relative too.

**BK: It's really surprised us. A relative came to same division at same time. There must be, well…, a hidden agenda in your attending. Do you think so?**

HK: Ha… ha… I don't think so. I think our unison will bring catastrophe. Ha… ha… ha… Joking. But who knows! Since, it's King's order.

**BK: Seems in other word, if it were King's order, then, you and him are kind of King's favorite, right?**

HK: Wow… I think we can't jump to that conclusion. It's too far. And I think we're not that special either. Can't be King's favorite.

**BK: Audience may still think that you're King's favorite.**

HK: then, why don't we ask them?

**BK: Alright, then. Viewers, if you think same as me, raise your hand. If you're selected, tell us your name and your reason.**

_*camera turns to small girl*_

**BK: Yes, you. Miss…**

_**Little girl: Kondo Maria. I just got impression that you're king's favorite because you're young, slim, has fair skin, outgoing personality. And I feel you also have massive amount reiatsu. It's make you powerful, isn't it?**_

**BK: Girl's sense detects everything. How do you know Hikifune-san has massive reiatsu huh? (**_**I can sense it, girl's answer)**_**. Did she say right, Hikifune-san? But, before answer it, let's go to another audience in … second row. Yes, you're Miss.**

_**Hannah: I'm Hannah Sanders. I also think you're King's favorite or have relationship with him---maybe his queen or maybe you're the King. **_

_**First, when reading Kiri's (**__**桐**__**)**__** article, I found:**_

_**1.) Kiri's ever called by empress tree.**_

_**2.) Oda Nobunaga's (**__**織田 信長**__**)---**__**mayor daimyo in 16**__**th**__** century whom known as Demon-King---family crest is Kiri. It's also seen in Prime Minister& Cabinet's (or something like that) crest.**_

_**3.) **__**Japanese farmers once planted Kiri Trees upon the birth of a daughter because it was so fast growing that by the time she was ready to marry, the tree could be cut down and made into a tansu or chest.**_

_**Second, when I was searching**__**曳舟 **__**(Hikifune), I got: **__**tugboat and Hikifune-eki or Hikifune Station in Sumida, Tokyo, Japan. The relation between two is: carry out. So, what do you carry out?**_

_**Then, my-another-assumption is you're Aizen mentor. Because: Kiri's seen in 500 yen coin, has pattern 5-7 in crest (Aizen division's is 5**__**th**__**), is used to make dye (Zen in Aizen name is 'dye'). **_

_**I think that's all. Thank you.**_

*_camera backs to BK and HK*_

**BK: What a buoyant explanation! So, Hikifune-san, which one will you answer first? Second comment is pretty impressive. Sounds like a challenge.**

HK: Wow! Very exciting! Did you search your self, Hannah-san? … (_Hannah said yes)._ I see… I think I will answer Hannah-san first. I think you're referring to my kanji name. Yes, my kanji is same kanji as _Paulownia tomentosa_. I want to ask you first. What does kanji Da in Oda Nobunaga look like?

**(**_**It looks like window… It's kanji for paddy- field**_**)**

HK: Oh! I remember that! O in his name means weave, fabric. Da means paddy-field. As a result--based on your assumption about 'kiri' tree--we can also deduce, roughly, that Oda was weaving paddy-field. Correct? However, reality says he's mayor daimyo. Demon king too, as you said.

_(*interrupting*)_ **(**_**But, his Naga also means Chief. He was Daimyo then he was chief too. So, my assumption is still right).**_

HK: Such a though girl. Well, I will give you another example. Let's see… let's back to Ori. We may have heard someone called Orihime. _(Audience nodding in agreement)._

As I remembered, Orihime has two meaning: weaver girl and Vega. Does Orihime whom you know have association with weaver or Vega?

The last is I want to everybody look at their cash. Do you see someone's face? _(Audience answers were varied)._

Do you know who he is? _(Audience answers were varied, again)._ Next, why had his face been drawn there? … _(Audience was silent). _That's the answer for that 'kiri'.

Thus, I think you can conclude it yourself, audience. About my given name and its surrounding, of course. To Hannah-san, thank you for the explanation.

**BK: I didn't know a single kanji has more than one meaning. I thought if you wrote down Ta, it would always sounded Ta and means paddy-field.**

HK: Yeah, it's. I thought the same when I was learning that long time a go.

**BK: It must be hundred years a go.**

HK: Indeed.

**BK: Back to Kondo-san statement. Do you agree, Hikifune-san?**

HK: I don't see my physical trait as you see. It's not enough to attract opposite gender. Oh, actually, you should ask opposite gender, Kondo-san. Mr. Nora, I think.

And about King matter… ha… Personally, I don't get a long with Ou-sama (King). As a result, I can't be his favorite.

**BK: You get employee-employer's problem, don't you? Again to Kondo-san's word, is your reiatsu strong and massive?**

HK: Everyone can decide it when I release my reiatsu.

**BK: Another secrecy. It remains me something Hikifune-san… rumors said you might have bigger reiatsu than Aizen. But actually, did you know him?**

HK: Aizen… yeah, the one thing I remember most about him is... his reading. I saw him reading Nietzsche's when 5th and 12th went to human world.

**BK: Nietzsche?! How can you sure about that? Also, can he understand that? **

HK: It was in katakana and kanji, Nora-san. Anyone in 5th or 12th could read that. Also, he's very clever. Then, he positively understood.

**BK: The last question Hikifune-san, what did King say or what will Royal Guard do toward Aizen?**

HK: As supreme leader, Ou-sama hasn't ordered us officially yet. But we, Division Zero, will do many things necessary if only Gotei 13 can't solve that matter. And, of course, we will protect Ou-sama until our last breath.

**BK: Thank you for joining us in this program. It's interesting to know more about Royal Guard.**

HK: You're welcome and I was being kicked many times. Thank you.

**BK: ha… ha… So, everyone, that's our interview with Hikifune Kirio-san. Thank you for watching and coming. See you next week and good night. **

A/N: and thank you for reading. I will be gratitude more if you also write review. All variety of comments is welcomed. Pardon, still has grammatical error. (English is my third language and I seldom use it).

I'm also gratitude to everyone who writes bleach in interview mode: ultrawolfie and lamekirby. The Mock Turtles with his amazing Hikifune. He had created a lively character and IC for Yoruichi and Urahara. Thank you for inspiring me, guys.

And readers, if you want this interview continuation, just ask me. I'll make it for you. First, tell me if you want to. Second, comment please. Third, happy reading those continuation (in case you want to).

Shiro-gake means white-cliff, opposites Kurosaki's black-cape.

All Hannah Sanders said can be found in .org and .org with keyword: _Paulownia, Paulownia tomentosa, _桐, Hikifune.


End file.
